camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kodak Retina I
Kodak Retina I is a 35mm film folding camera, manufactured by Kodak AG Stuttgart, Germany, and produced between 1936-41 and 1945-50. Kodak Retina Nr. 117 designed by Dr.August Nagel who was the founder of the Dr.Nagel-Werke in 1928, later he sold his firm to Eastman Kodak in December 1931, and its name changed as Kodak AG Dr. Nagel Werke. It was Kodak's first folding 35mm camera and the camera that introduced the 135 film in 35mm film cassette in 1934, still in use today. Kodak Retina Nr. 117 and Nr. 118 were not called "Retina I", Nr. 119 and Nr. 126 Kodak Retina were the first called "Retina I" after the introduction of Nr. 122 Retina II. All pre-war Retina I produced between 1936-41 were models Nr. 119, Nr. 126, Nr. 141, Nr. 143, Nr. 148, Nr. 149 and Nr. 167. Kodak Retina I Nr.126 "Modell I Verchromt" produced concurrently with the Retina I Nr. 119 "Modell I Schwarz", and Nr. 126 Retina I was offered with the Kodak-Anastigmat Ektar lens. Between 1936-40, each model Retina I was available in two variants: Black Model I (schwarz), Chrome Model I (verchromt). Hence the Nr. 119 and Nr. 126 are very similar, as are the Nr. 141 and Nr. 143, and the Nr. 148 and Nr. 149. After WW2, production started again in November 1945 as Type 010. It was produced for the U.S. military PX system until 1948 and after the end of Military Government control, Type 010 was exported to the USA with an "ek" or "EK" prefixed serial number and was also sold in Germany. Production of Type 010 continued until August of 1949. Type 010 Retina I is NOT identical to the pre-war model Nr 148. There are many differences including different focusing rings, different serial number series and different top housing and body configurations. First with the uncoated Retina-Xenar 50mm f/3,5 (Schneider-Kreuznach), from 1948 this lens coated, recognizable by the red triangle on it. Types *Nr. 117 Retina (1934-35) *Nr. 118 Retina (1935-36) *Nr. 119 Retina I (1936-38) *Nr. 126 Retina I (1936-37) *Nr. 141 Retina I (1937-39) *Nr. 143 Retina I (1938-39) *Nr. 148 Retina I (1939-41) *Nr. 149 Retina I (1939-40/41) *Nr. 167 Retina I (1941) *Type 010 Retina I (1945-49) *Type 013 Retina I (1949-50) Specifications This data belongs to Nr. 126 Retina I. *Art deco lens-shutter barrel front plate *Lens: Kodak-Anastigmat Ektar f:3,5 F=5cm lens 27mm outer ring, 21.5 mm filter thread. **Aperture: f/3.5-f/16 **Focus range: 1m-10 m +inf. *Focusing: by a small handle and scale behind the lens-shutter barrel **DOF scale: In German, on the bottom plate *Shutter: Compur-Rapid leaf shutter, speeds: 1-1/500 + T&B *Cocking lever: on the lens-shutter barrel *Shutter release: on the lens-shutter barrel *Frame counter: on the top plate, additive type, manuel reset by small milled lever on the back of the top plate *Viewfinder: reverse telescopic optical finder, very small frame *Winding knob: THERE IS NO double exposure prevention, turns after picture taking, this feature works only after film loading or manually advancing internal sprocket. *Re-wind knob: on the left of the top plate *Re-wind release: small lever on the back of the top plate *Flash PC socket: There is no PC SOCKET or Flash sync on pre-war Retina cameras. The one you see here was added much later and is not an original production attribute. *Cold-shoe: none (This model is often seen with an accessory shoe fitted, the screws for this option can be seen adjacent to the film rewind knob) *Front cover and bellows opening: self erecting, by a small silver knob on the bottom plate, closes by pressing the small knobs on the struts *Back cover: Hinged, opens by a latch on the left side of the camera *Others: Tripod socket: 1/4 inch; Embossing on the back cover: Retina; Sticker inside of the back cover: Kodak Film, Panatomic 135, SS Panchromatic 135; Serial no.inside the camera - Body serial number is stamped into metal of back door adjacent to the film pressure plate. *Body: metal, Weight: 471g Model photos Kodak Retina I Type 010 Kodak Retina I Nr. 141 Kodak Retina I Nr. 149 Links *Kodak by Mischa Koning http://kodak.3106.net/index.php?p=216 * in Rare Retinas * in Chris Sherlock's Retina collection * in Kodak Retina * Kodak patents, over 1,200 patents related to Kodak cameras. * Kodak Retina I (type 010), Kodak Retina I (type 010), Kodak Retina I (type 010), Kodak Retina I (type 013), Kodak Retina I (type 117), Kodak Retina I (Type 119), Kodak Retina I (type 126), Kodak Retina I (type 148) and Kodak Retina I (type 167) on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand Category:K Category:Kodak Category:35mm folding Category:35mm film Category:Folding Category:G Category:German cameras